


i like to push my luck (so take my hand)

by periwinkleparagraphs



Series: romance requests [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Tart Magica
Genre: F/F, mentions of tartriz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinkleparagraphs/pseuds/periwinkleparagraphs
Summary: “But… if you insist on denying yourself of her love,” she hopped off the tree branch and held out her hand, “maybe mine will be a suitable substitute?”
Relationships: Corbeau/Riz Hawkwood
Series: romance requests [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025452
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	i like to push my luck (so take my hand)

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my tumblr!
> 
> Takes place in an au where Corbeau has a redemption arc.
> 
> Title is from "Let's Fall in Love for the Night" by finneas
> 
> Enjoy!

“Could you cut it out?” 

“Cut what out?” Corbeau tried to sound innocent but her smugness was apparent.

“All the flirting,” Riz said, clearly exasperated. “It’s distracting.”

“Oh my, it’s distracting, is it?” This time Corbeau made no attempt to hide her shit-eating grin. 

“It’s annoying.” Riz glared, but didn’t take it back. “Besides, it’s inappropriate.”

Corbeau raised an eyebrow. “Hmm, how so?”

“You know why,” Riz sighed. “The Church pays close attention to Tart and her circle. It wouldn’t be fit if there were any… questionable relationships.”

Corbeau rolled her eyes. “So the Church will allow an enemy who was responsible for the death of their soldiers to fight for their cause, but not anyone who goes against their definition of love?”

“Their idea of forgiveness is definitely… contentious,” Riz admitted. “The important thing is that they trust Tart and she trusts you. But we have to be careful not to push things too far, so she doesn’t lose that trust.”

Corbeau rested her chin in her hands and hummed in thought. “So that’s why you haven’t told her you love her?”

Riz froze, but just as quickly whirled around to face her, her golden eyes blazing. “What did you say?”

“I’m talking about you and Tart. You’re clearly head over heels for her,” Corbeau explained, wondering if Riz really hadn’t realized. The girl just kept staring at her, eyebrows furrowed. “Honestly, why did you think I even started flirting with you in the first place? I thought maybe I’d get the Holy Maiden angry by hitting on her lover.” 

“We’re not lovers.” Riz gritted her teeth. “She can’t - I wouldn’t -”

“Yeah, yeah, spare me the speech.” Corbeau waved her hand around. “But I was right, wasn’t I?”

“Yes,” Riz said softly. She turned away again. “But it just isn’t meant to be.”

“There’s no need to be so dramatic about it.” Corbeau tsk’d. She couldn’t see Riz’s face but she knew she was rolling her eyes.

“But… if you insist on denying yourself of her love,” she hopped off the tree branch and held out her hand, “maybe mine will be a suitable substitute?”

Riz finally turned to face Corbeau, looking dubious.

“I doubt what you feel for me could be equated to love.”

Corbeau was the tiniest bit offended, but she couldn’t fault Riz for not believing her. “Do you need it to be love?”

Riz’s eyes widened just a bit, then, after a moment’s hesitation, she accepted Corbeau’s hand. “No, I don’t think I do.”

Corbeau laughed drily. “That’ll do for now,” she raised Riz’s hand to her lips and kissed it gently, “my black beauty.”

Riz rolled her eyes, but she didn’t let go.


End file.
